Love Attraction
by hahacanyounot
Summary: Eren meets his true love in the place he least expected to - a Halloween attraction! Rating will go up as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

x x October 1st x x

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were all hanging out on a Saturday evening. They were planning for what they were going to do for Halloween, and who's house they'd be going to for the holidays when they got a phone call.

It was from Jean. Eren rolled his eyes and snorted, "Oh hell, I'm not answering it, what could that horse-face possibly want now?" Armin and Mikasa shrugged, giggled a little, and glanced at the phone which was still ringing. "Can you answer it, Mikasa? Pleeeeeeease?" Eren begged.

Answering the phone and glancing at the clock, Mikasa nodded and muffled a few "mhm's" while fixing her dark red scarf around her neck. "Yeah . . . Yeah . . . No, we aren't busy now . . . Really? Sounds good. Okay, we'll meet you guys there at seven." She hung up the phone and immediately Eren was wondering just what in the hell Mikasa had agreed to and what he would now be spending his Saturday night doing.

"So, what did Jean say?" Armin asked while looking out the window at a passing car.

"It was actually Marco calling from Jean's cell, but he said that there's this new place about a half an hour or forty-five minutes away. It's a haunted attraction up in the forest, and apparently its opening night tonight. Jean and Marco seemed pretty psyched about it, and they invited everyone to go with them. They got a good deal from one of their friends, so if all of us go as a group we'll get a big discount."

"Hmm . . . Sounds like he actually has a good idea for once. I just hope it isn't a waste of money or time. Although I guess we don't have anything better to do tonight." Eren sighed and smiled a little, hoping that it would prove to be a night of fun, instead of a night of fights like the last time they tried to do something as a group together.

It was only five o'clock at that time, and they decided to eat some dinner. Mikasa made everyone something simple, macaroni and cheese. Basically the best stuff money can buy for a few college students.

"So, Armin, whose hand are you going to hold? Mine or Mikasa's?" Eren smirked mischievously and nudged his blonde friend's side.

"Oh, hush up. I'll be fine. We aren't thirteen years old anymore!" Armin giggled and looked down in embarrassment, the tips of his ears tinged with pink. "I thought you promised me that you'd never bring that up again!" He lightly punched Eren in the arm and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Eren said while grinning. Just then there was a knock at the door.

The blonde smiled and got up. "It's okay guys, I got it." Armin answered the door and was knocked over from whoever used their full force to barge into their shared apartment.

"Armin! Eren! Mikasa! I was walking up to my room but then I smelled something so delicious I just had to stop in and see what you were cooking! What did you cook? Is there any left?" Sasha burst into their kitchen and started sniffing while grinning and holding her hands together as if she was begging. Although this seems bizarre, it was a normal occurrence with having Sasha and Connie living in the same apartment complex as them.

Mikasa sighed and pointed to the pot still on the stove and Sasha began devouring the rest of it. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! Are you guys going tonight? Me and Connie are! And like everyone else is too! I'm so pumped for this!"

The three of them nodded, "Yeah, we're all going, but as you can see we still need to get ready. So, you gotta leave, Sasha. Sorry, we'll see you at seven." Mikasa said motioning her head towards the door. Sasha nodded and held her head down in disappointment while she silently slipped out of their cozy apartment and walked up to her own, which was directly above theirs.

Mikasa and Armin went to go change into something else, but Eren decided to check how cold it was going to be that night. It was going to be pretty cold, which was unusual for where they lived at this time of year. "Hey, guys, it's gonna be pretty cold tonight, make sure you bundle up!" Eren yelled loud enough for both of them to hear.

He got an "okay" from both of them. He walked into his and Armin's room and got dressed into clothes that were more likely to keep him warm through the night. He walked over to Armin's desk where the blonde was sitting typing away on his laptop and stood there for a second.

"What'cha looking up?" Eren questioned, and then Mikasa walked into the room to see what was taking them so long.

"I'm just trying to figure out what kind of night we'll have. I'm trying to see if I'm going to be bored out of my mind, or if I'm going to be on the verge of passing out or peeing my pants from fear." Eren and Mikasa laughed at this because they both knew it was a possibility with Armin. He really has never been a brave guy, and they doubted that it was going to happen anytime soon.

They all browsed on the website for a little while until it was roughly six o'clock. "Okay, who's driving?"

Both simultaneously shouting "Not me!", Mikasa and Armin were safe from the stress of nighttime driving in the city on the weekend. Eren groaned and grabbed the keys.

"Alright, lets go." They jumped into the car and put their seat belts on. The engine slowly came to life and they began driving to their destination. Eren was pretty sure they had hit every single red light on the way there, which delayed them by a couple minutes. When they were coming to their next red light, Eren became very frustrated and decided he wasn't having any of this and growled while slamming his foot on the gas pedal, blasting past the stop light.

"Eren! What are you doing?! You're going to get us pulled over!" Armin yelled while his eyes widened and his heart started beating faster. "Slow down! We might get into an accident!"

Slowly Eren began decreasing the speed of their car and sighed. "Sorry, sorry, but this is why I can't fucking stand driving in the city on the weekends, not to mention at night." He kept apologizing until they began going into the woods. There were no street lights, so he had to be extra careful and alert of his surroundings.

"So, are you guys excited? I really am. This brings back such great memories from when we were kids. Doesn't it?" Eren smiled and glanced at Armin and Mikasa with a dazed content look.

"Yes, it does. I miss when we were little like back then, and when everything was so simple and fun, but tonight we're all going to have a good time. It'll be just like it was years ago."

"Yeah." Armin agreed with Mikasa. They all had soft smiles on their faces while reminiscing about their younger days.

A few minutes later they saw huge bright lights, and a large sign announcing that they were now at the attraction. Eren pulled into the parking lot which was all dirt and rocks and parked the car. Since it was opening night, it was really crowded and they were going to have to walk a long way.

The brisk smell of autumn hit Eren's nose as he opened the door of his car and stepped out. "You guys ready?" He asked while smiling at his best friends. They nodded and he couldn't help but feel giddy and happy as they began walking to the entrance.

They were the last ones to arrive judging by the size of the crowd that was standing by the dimly lit opening.

They all greeted each other and began walking towards the ticket booth. It actually was a little bit of a walk in almost complete darkness and thick fog. Armin was walking in the middle of the group and jumping at every little movement that went on around them. They hadn't even bought tickets yet and he was already a jittery quivering mess.

The first ones to buy tickets were Christa and Ymir. Everyone knew they totally had the hots for each other except for them. They went and bought some hot chocolate and sat by the bonfire. Armin, Mikasa, and Eren bought their tickets next. While they were walking to the ticket booth, they had to walk in a fenced area, and Armin walked on the right side where there was a little machine that was motion censored to go off when someone walked past it, and he literally almost pissed his pants.

Annie, Bertholt, and Reiner got theirs next. When Annie passed the "jumpscare station", her cat-like reflexes automatically kicked in, and she skillfully kicked the machine until it shorted out.

Everyone bought their tickets and it was almost fully dark out. They decided to all go to the bathroom now so no one happened to have an utterly embarrassing accident.

While Eren was walking to the bathroom, someone walked into him. It looked like it was one of the actors. He actually did look really frightening. He knew he wasn't supposed to talk, but the actor still yelled up at Eren telling him to watch where the fuck he was walking or he'd be sorry.

_"Damn midget." _Eren thought to himself while shaking his head and walking into an unoccupied stall.

* * *

_To be continued. ~_

Okay so. I really love Halloween, anything creepy, and anything romantic, so I got this idea before and decided to write and see what would come from it. Review and let me know what you think please! :D I'm up for any kind of tips and ideas you guys have.

Love you all :3!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! :D So I'm really enjoying writing this story. It's my first multi-chapter fic, and the first fic I'm actually serious about. I was really excited about this story so I spent the whole night writing and thinking of new ideas, and I already accomplished a lot of stuff. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! It really means a lot to me and my best friend. Now, on with chapter 2!

* * *

x x Previous Chapter x x

_While Eren was walking to the bathroom, someone walked into him. It looked like it was one of the actors. He actually did look really frightening. He knew he wasn't supposed to talk, but the actor still yelled up at Eren telling him to watch where the fuck he was walking or he'd be sorry._

_"Damn midget." Eren thought to himself while shaking his head and walking into an unoccupied stall._

* * *

After the group had finished getting prepared for the great scares they would soon encounter, they rushed to get a spot in line. It was already packed and if the employees didn't start letting people onto the hayrides soon, it seemed like they'd be stuck there all night.

Not too much later, all their prayers were answered and they were standing at the front of the line waiting for the next ride to be ready. Everyone looked nervous, except for Annie. Eren was actually worried that she would get kicked out if her reflexes happened to be against her and if that led to her physically harming one of the actors.

The anticipation was building and they were all getting anxious. They were so close to the first section that they heard the fearful blood-curdling screams from terrified victims.

"Alright guys! Who's ready to have the best and scariest night of their lives?" Some crazy woman screamed and started jumping. Apparently she worked there too, because one of employees, a short woman with walked over to her and told her she had to get back to work with checking everyone's tickets to make sure they weren't fake.

It seemed like they were standing there forever just waiting. Mikasa checked her phone and sighed, "We've been in line for almost an hour already. This better be worth the wait."

Soon enough, Eren caught a glimpse of the dim lights from the front of the tractor. It came to a screeching halt in front of them, and his heart started beating rapidly. One of the employees began explaining the rules such as: keep your hands and legs inside the ride at all times, don't touch the actors even though they may touch you, don't disrespect the actors or take photos, stay clear of the middle of the ride because the actors need room to walk, and most importantly, any lighters or matches need to be confiscated considering they were on a _hayride_, full of_ hay_ which is very flammable. The woman couldn't seem to stress that fact enough.

She said her farewells to them, and then off they were plunging into the unforgiving darkness of the forest. Before anything even happened, Armin shrieked and jumped almost onto Eren's lap.

"Jeez, Armin, calm down. It's gonna be okay." Connie offered while sitting next to Sasha and Mikasa trying to console his friends anxious nerves. Armin nodded and squeezed his eyes shut leaning forward so his back was no longer pressed against the side of the ride, and he was in the middle of the hay.

"Armin! You know the actors have to walk here, right?" Eren whispered frantically as the ride came to a jolting stop and deep growls were heard echoing around them. Eren dragged his blonde friend closer to him so none of the actors tripped over him and got injured.

A loud bang was heard and Armin screamed.

Eren smirked. He honestly did feel bad for his best friend, but he couldn't help but giggle quietly.

_"You're so silly, Armin. By making loud noises and showing fear you're attracting attention to yourself." _ Eren thought. He contemplated telling him, but he realized it was no use. All he could do was sit there and feel _slightly_ bad at his friend's agony.

Two actors jumped onto the ride and one got all up and in Armin's face and growled. Armin nearly fell off just then.

"No, no, no! Get away from me!" Armin screamed and jumped backwards. Eren smirked and grabbed his friend's arm to make sure he didn't get so scared that he jumped off.

Everyone who glanced at Armin had a sympathetic look on their faces. Everything seemed a little quiet for a while, it was just the hum of the tractor pulling them and the quiet whispers of everyone on the ride. Suddenly a bunch of lights turned on and the next set was visible.

This set was the game of _Which Scarecrow Is The Real One? _

There were six scarecrows positioned on both sides of the hayride. Eren knew how this worked, and he really didn't think something so simple could scare him, but when that actor jumped down from where he was perched like a scarecrow, tapped his shoulder, and growled loudly, he couldn't help but get goosebumps and flinch a little.

After a few more actors had come onto the ride and scared everyone, everyone was asked to get off of the hayride to do the walk-through portion.

When they were walking into the entrance of the whacked-up carnival walk-through section, a woman explained what would happen. She said it was okay if some people didn't want to do this part, and everyone knew the blonde-haired boy was the one who didn't want to walk through this. Eren wouldn't let that happen though. He nearly had to drag Armin through the first part of it, where there weren't many jumpscares.

They were walking down the dark foggy path when someone jumped out of the trees. It was the midget actor that walked into Eren before, and he couldn't help but glare at him.

This guy was blocking the path and holding them up. Them as in Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. Only three were allowed to walk together because it would take away the fear factor if the whole group went at once.

Armin hurried and ran past the guy, and Mikasa chased after him to make sure he was okay.

"Oh, come _on_, seriously?" He glared at the shorter guy. He could barely see his eyes, but they were really beautiful. He didn't know why he was thinking so irrationally at the moment, but they both stared at each other in a daze.

The short guy growled in his face and swung his weapon at him.

"_It'd be a little more intimidating if he was taller. . ." _Eren thought mischievously.

"Hmph, brat." The mysterious short actor muttered, while glancing at the narrow path behind Eren, and deciding to let him go considering there was a group of more people coming and they were all screaming and running.

Mikasa started yelling for Eren, and he didn't pay attention to the way he was running and bumped into the midget actor guy who has really beautiful eyes.

He growled and told Eren just about the same thing he had said earlier.

He told him to stay out of his way, or he'd be sorry.

Eren quietly apologized, smiled, and then he kind of felt happy as he jogged down to where his friends were standing.

"What happened up there? Was that midget guy giving you trouble?" Mikasa asked, her eyes narrowing and forming into a deadly glare sent in the actor's direction.

"Hah, no, it's fine. He was just doing what he was supposed to do." Eren honestly felt nervous around his adoptive sister/best friend when she got into those possessive protective moods.

They continued through the attraction slowly, but Eren's mind was anywhere but on being scared. He couldn't stop thinking about that guy's eyes.

Despite the fact that they were gray, they were also bright and luring. Eren felt like he could stare at them and admire their beauty all day. He was captivated by them, and he didn't know why which was really starting to bother him. He tried to shake that thought away, but it stayed with him for the rest of the night.

Connie and Armin looked like they were about to pass out, Annie, Bertholt, and Reiner disappeared a little while ago, Sasha was complaining that she was hungry, Jean and Marco finally got together and were holding hands while blushing, Christa and Ymir disappeared too - but everyone knew they went to make out somewhere, Mikasa was in a good mood, and Eren was in deep thought thinking about the actor he dubbed as _The Cute Midget Guy._

_"_Hey, guys, I gotta pee. I'll be right back." Eren said as he jogged over to the bathrooms. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. It was already ten thirty.

Behind the bathrooms were a bunch of trees of course, but Eren heard someone talking. He was really curious, so he peered around the side to see who it was.

_"Just my luck." _He thought because of course it was the actor guy.

Eren continued spying on him until he hung up his phone and slipped it into his pocket.

The guy sighed and looked in Eren's direction. "Okay, come out, I know you're there. What do you want?"

Eren's eyes widened and he didn't move and stayed silent. His heart began beating quickly and he squeezed his eyes shut. He then heard leaves crunching under someones feet as they were walking towards him.

"I know you heard me. Why are you following me?"

"N-No! It isn't like that! I swear!"

"Then what exactly is going on?"

"I don't know! You just- and I- UGH! I just had to pee, okay? And then I heard someone talking and I was curious to see who it was."

"Didn't you ever hear of the saying _Curiosity killed the cat?_"

"That isn't the full saying, you know." Eren stated in a factual way.

"Wow, I'm impressed. I didn't think someone like you would know something like that." He let a light smirk show while he said the last part. "So, what's your name, Mr. Stalker?"

"Hey! I thought I already told you I'm not stalking you!" Eren blushed a little and sighed. "My name is Eren, Eren Jaeger."

"Oh, what a lovely name. Nice to meet you Eren, Eren Jaeger." He smiled slightly and tried not to snicker, but he couldn't help it.

"What is with you? Can't you just take me seriously?"

"No."

"What? Why?!"

"Because I said so. Oh yeah, by the way, my name is Levi."

"Just plain Levi? No last name?"

"Just Levi."

"Nice to meet you, Levi."

Eren smiled brightly and stuck his hand out to shake Levi's hand, but Levi rejected him. "No, I don't shake hands with creepy stalkerish brats. Sorry not sorry." He shrugged and began walking away towards the bonfire.

He got that feeling again. That weird fluttery light feeling in his chest that made him giddy and excited.

All he knew was that he really didn't need to use the bathroom anymore-he never really had to anyway-, and he was _definitely _going to come back some other time.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter c:

If you have any comments, concerns, criticism, or ideas, please leave us a review! Every single one counts, I promise!

Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter and again, I hope it wasn't a disappointment to you guys!

Love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter was actually really fun to write. My friend didn't read it, unfortunately. We were both kinda busy on and off lately and someone in her family is very sick, so I just didn't have enough time to show her. Whenever I did talk to her, it was mostly important things and getting updates about her family member.

Anyways, on with the chapter! :D

* * *

_x x Previous Chapter x x _

_He got that feeling again. That weird fluttery light feeling in his chest that made him giddy and excited._

_All he knew_ _was that he really didn't need to use the bathroom anymore-he never really had to anyway-, and he was definitely going to come back some other time._

* * *

Walking back to the slowly shrinking group, Eren was still smiling and thinking about the guy whose name is Levi. He felt like he needed to come back again. Not only because of the mysterious Levi, but also because he truly did enjoy himself. Halloween was never his favorite holiday because he never understood the point of it, but he was beginning to see other sides of it, and he liked them.

"Eren, where were you? You were gone for a while, I was starting to get worried that something happened to you." Mikasa questioned, walking over to him and giving him a quick check to make sure he was alright. The last time he was gone for that long he had gotten into a fight with Jean, so it was only right for her to worry that something like that was possible to happen again.

Just then, Ymir and Christa emerged from where they were. They claimed they were just talking, but everyone knew better than that. Christa's face was red, Ymir's hair was a mess, and they both seemed kinda breathless.

"You two aren't fooling anyone." Jean told them while nudging Christa's side. "We _all _know what's going on between you." He then winked, Christa's face grew a darker shade of red, and Ymir looked away.

"Yeah, whatever Jean. We all know you can't wait to bang Marco, so it's okay." Ymir announced to everyone. The group burst into laughter except for Jean and Marco. Jean's face grew red with embarrassment and Marco looked extremely shocked, but also kind of delighted.

While laughing and almost falling over, Ymir pointed to Jean and said, "Look! He's blushing and he isn't denying it!"

"Sh-Shut up! I don't want to bang Marco!"

"You don't?" Marco smirked but sounded slightly disappointed.

"Why do you even care? You're making it sound like you want me to- OH MY GOD. Marco- wait- seriously?!"

The freckled boy continued to smile, and then Eren spoke up.

"Wow, Jean, I never imagined your messed up horse-looking face would be getting laid before me. But, hey, congrats man."

"You know what? I'm done with you guys! Anyways, it's getting pretty late, we should probably go home now." Jean stated and started walking to his car. "Come on, Marco!" He yelled once he was halfway to the car.

Marco smiled and said good night to everyone, then got in the car with Jean.

"Yeah, I guess we're going to get going now too. It is pretty late. Good night guys!" Christa smiled at everyone and dragged Ymir to their car and left.

"Hey, wait, where did Connie and Sasha go? Weren't they here just a second ago?" Armin asked.

"Oh, I think she wanted to go get some food, so she made Connie go buy her some. See, look, they're over there." Mikasa pointed to where they were. Connie was carrying a bag of food, and Sasha was munching away on some chicken.

"This is awesome!" She screamed and jumped in the air.

Eren waved at them to hurry and come over here. "So yeah, since it's getting so late, we're gonna leave. You guys okay?" Eren asked Sasha and Connie. They both nodded.

"Bye!"

Armin, Eren, and Mikasa got into the car and they sat there for a minute.

"Did you guys have fun?" Eren asked. Armin sleepily nodded and Mikasa smiled.

"Yeah, I really did. How about you, Eren?" The black-haired woman asked.

"Yeah, I had a great time! I, uh, I think I actually want to come back again. . ."

There was an awkward silence and Mikasa's face grew dark.

"It's that damn midget guy, isn't it?"

"Wah- No! You've got the wrong idea! I just had a lot of fun and I want to come here again. That's all, I promise."

"Whatever you say, Eren. So, does next Friday sound good?"

Eren nodded his head and said, "Yeah! I can't wait."

As they drove off he came up with more exciting scenarios in his mind and he felt himself already longing to go back, wishing that the night wasn't already over.

* * *

When the trio got home, they all changed into more comfortable clothes and hopped into their beds. Even though they didn't do much physical activity aside from running through the carnival part, they were still exhausted.

Despite the fact that Eren was tired as hell, he couldn't seem to fall asleep. He was just glad he didn't have any classes tomorrow because he would have been dozing off in the middle of them.

He was getting really frustrated because it was already almost 2 a.m. and he was so tired, but his mind had no mercy and would not let him sleep. He tried everything, he took a sleeping pill, he laid down in the most comfortable position he could find, and he tried quietly listening to some soothing music with his headphones that were supposed to help him get some shut eye, but nothing was working.

He would go on his laptop or something, but he was afraid that the light might disturb Armin's rest, and he didn't want that. If Armin was actually able to sleep, Eren wasn't going to be the one to disrupt him. And besides, his blonde-haired friend is somewhat of a light sleeper, so any noise or shift in the light would risk waking him up. That's why Armin is always up at the crack of dawn, and why sometimes Eren doesn't wake up until around noon.

Eren sighed and decided to get up and walk over to the window. He found the city beautiful at night, with all the colored lights flashing and changing, he really loved everything about it. Quietly opening the window a little, he took a deep breath of the autumn air and smiled.

Finally he was beginning to grow tired, so he closed the window and laid down in his bed with his thoughts drifting off to Levi. He wasn't sure why he was thinking of him so much, but honestly he was so intrigued by him and he couldn't help it.

* * *

The week went by really fast for Eren. When he left his last class on Friday, he smiled and felt the excited butterflies in his stomach fluttering around. Mikasa was already home when he arrived, and she didn't miss the eager grin on his face when he first opened the door.

"Oh, hey Mikasa. I didn't expect you to be home already." Eren greeted and smiled.

"My last class got cut a little bit short today because of some smart ass kids pulling a prank. I've only been home for about a half an hour, so it's not like I missed too much." Mikasa sighed and set her magazine on the coffee table. "Armin won't be home for a while, he said something about studying really late."

"Hah! I bet he's too scared to go with us again."

"I actually never even thought of that. . ." Mikasa giggled and stood up to stretch. "But yes, I have to admit, that does sound like something Armin would do. Also, why are you so excited to go tonight? I thought you didn't even really like Halloween or anything related to it. I know you already said that you enjoyed yourself the other night, but I think you just want to go to see that guy again."

Eren's face paled and he swallowed hard. "Well, uh, maybe I want to go and see him. . . But that's not the only reason, of course. . . You see. . . Uh . . . " He nervously scratched the back of his head and moved away from her a little bit.

"Whatever, I don't trust him though. So if he ever hurts you, tell me and I'll kick his little shrimpy ass."

"Heh, oh, okay then. By the way, do you know who's going tonight?"

"Yeah, its just going to be me, you, Jean, and Marco. Everyone else is busy, and Connie is sick so Sasha is taking care of him, er, well, trying to take care of him."

"Sounds good. I kinda want to go out to eat somewhere first, you gonna come with me?"

"Of course, my dear brother." Mikasa smirked and giggled a little.

They got in the car and Mikasa decided to drive. To Eren, the day seemed to be flying by, and every now and then his mind would get off the topic of seeing Levi on that night, and then suddenly he would remember and his heart would beat faster and he would smile.

Once they were done eating they started driving to their next destination. They arrived at the parking lot at around the same time they did the last time they were there. Jean and Marco got their not too long after Armin and Mikasa.

"Hello Mikasa, hello Eren." Marco said and smiled sweetly while Jean just scoffed and turned his head the other way.

"Yeah, yeah, lets go." Jean grabbed Marco's hand and started dragging him towards the ticket booth.

Eren and Mikasa followed their other two friends to get their tickets and they heard music playing - good music.

"Hello, how many tickets?" The lady in the ticket booth asked while grinning at Eren. She really was eyeing him up and ogling at him like a tiger would at the sight of its prey.

Mikasa sent her a dark look and answered the question. "Two, and I'd appreciate it if you don't drool over him like that."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I want you to stop looking at my brother in that way. It's degrading and just plain creepy. He obviously isn't interested." Mikasa replied, crossing her arms.

"Alrighty then, uh, here's your tickets." The girl said handing Mikasa the two tickets.

Eren didn't even notice the conversation, he was too mesmerized by the sound of the music. He wanted to sit by the bonfire and watch the band later if it wasn't too late.

The woman in the ticket booth realized this and said, "Oh yeah, we've got a live band here tonight. They're leaving at eleven, but I hear they're actually pretty good." Mikasa had already started walking away and Eren nodded and smiled, walking quickly to catch up with his sister.

* * *

"Levi? Levi, what are you doing? Hellooo?" Suddenly he was drawn out of his daze by an annoying voice and a hand waving in front of his eyes. He glared at the woman who dared to disturbed him.

"What, Hanji? If we aren't starting in the next five minutes, then piss off." He grumbled while turning away from her. He was cranky, and there was no way he was ever going to tell her the reason why he was in such a foul mood if thats why she was bothering him.

"Oh come on, lighten up. You had such a disgusted and angry expression on your face and I just didn't want it to get stuck there. Lord knows you would never find a girlfriend that way."

"Don't care." He simply replied and waved her off. "Shouldn't you be getting into your spot checking tickets or scouting for cute gay boys or whatever the hell it is that you do with your shitty life?"

Completely ignoring his remark, Hanji replied cheekily, "Okay, fine then, with a face like that you'll never find a boyfriend." She softly poked his side and sighed. "But, I guess you're right, I better go now, we'll be starting soon."

"Thank the lord, I never thought you'd leave."

"Oh, shut up. You know you love me." She beamed as she skipped away and took her spot near the entrance of the hayrides.

A beautiful sight was waiting for her when she arrived. Her eyes grew so wide that Petra, who was standing next to the brown-haired glasses-wearing woman, was actually quite afraid that Hanji's eyes may pop out of her skull. Hanji's cheeks grew a light shade of pink and she clasped her hands together while grinning.

"What is it? Is it a celebrity or something?" Petra asked, feeling quite concerned, although this kind of behavior wasn't too unusual when it came to Hanji.

"Wha- No! It's that guy, over there! You see him?" Hanji pointed to Eren and giggled, while the petite blonde woman shook her head. "He's here again! He was here last week with a bunch of his friends. And Levi even told me that they even talked a for a few minutes! Oh this is wonderful!"

"Oh? What exactly are you suggesting?" Petra questioned.

"He's obviously here to see our very own brooding midget! That's what I'm saying! Oh, this is the greatest day ever!" Hanji screamed and started jumping up and down.

Sighing Petra pinched the bridge of her nose and rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

* * *

_**I tried my best on this, so I really hope you enjoyed it! **_

_I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but it shouldn't be too long. _

_Please review if you have any comments, concerns, criticism, or ideas! I'm open to anything you guys can come up with or are hoping to see in this, because after all this story is for all of you! XD_

_I love you all c:_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! So my friend won't be able to help write these next few chapters or even read them for a while. For the rest of July she'll be attending a local program called _Arts Alive_ because she's got some hella rad skills. It'll just be me for a while XD So I hope you all don't mind!

* * *

Previous Chapter~_  
_

_"Oh? What exactly are you suggesting?" Petra questioned._

_"He's obviously here to see our very own brooding midget! That's what I'm saying! Oh, this is the greatest day ever!" Hanji screamed and started jumping up and down._

_Sighing Petra pinched the bridge of her nose and rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."_

* * *

It was almost their turn to get on the hayride and Eren caught sight of that crazy woman from last time. She was staring at him, and he was also pretty sure that there was a little string of drool hanging from her mouth.

_"Creepy. . ." _He thought and shivered. He wondered how Mikasa didn't realize that that odd woman was ogling at him. He decided not to worry about it and tried to ignore her, but as she came over to check their tickets he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Excuse me, but why were you staring at me before?" He questioned very politely. She looked shocked to say the least.

"Me?" She pointed to herself and turned around to look behind her to make sure he wasn't talking to someone else. "I think you've got the wrong gal, I wouldn't do anything like that."

Eren paled and mentally face-palmed. "Uh, maybe I made a mistake. . . Heh, sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled embarrassingly.

"Aye, no problem." She smiled and patted him on the head.

She then smirked as she was walking away. "Who was that?" Mikasa asked Eren, narrowing her eyes. "Why were you talking to her?"

"I don't know who she is. But I'm pretty sure she was staring at me before. I'm actually really surprised you didn't notice that. . ."

"I'm sure she meant no harm by it. . ." Marco said trying to calm down Mikasa who was growing more furious by the second.

Finally they hopped onto the hayride, but there was a small problem. Jean and Eren both wanted to sit in the same spot.

"Oh come on! Why can't you just sit somewhere else?" Eren asked Jean.

"Me? I was here first! How about you sit somewhere else?!" They were both getting more annoyed with every passing second. They're just hopeless.

"I don't want to put up with your shit right now, so just move!" Eren yelled to Jean, feeling very annoyed.

"Make me!" Jean shouted and put his hands on Eren's chest getting ready to shove him out of the way, but luckily Marco was there to stop their shenanigans.

"Come on, Jean, babe, let's just sit next to him. You don't need to sit in that exact spot. You can sit by me, wouldn't you rather do that?" Marco smiled and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. Jean automatically reacted to this and sat down so he could hide his blushing face.

The ride went basically the same as it had the time before. Only when the ride stopped and they were asked to get off did Eren's heart start hammering away in his chest. He couldn't wait to see Levi.

Finally him and Mikasa were nearing Levi's section and then he stopped walking. "Mikasa. . . Is it bad that I'm actually kinda nervous but also really excited? I mean we've only talked once. I don't understand why I want to see him so bad."

She smiled warmly and shook her head, "No, of course not, Eren. I guess you just like him or are attracted to him, or something. I'm not even sure how to explain it, but I know how you feel. I've felt that way about someone before. Anyways, lets get moving so you can see your _loverboy._" She said and began walking forward.

After taking a few steps Eren was able to catch sight of someone standing in the dark. His heart rate picked up even more and he was sure he was going to have a heart attack right then and there.

_"Ew. When did I turn into a mushy lovesick mess?" _Eren thought to himself. _"Wait, LOVESICK?!" _His thoughts were beginning to scare him. Suddenly the dark figure jumped into the middle of the pathway and Eren couldn't help but let the corners of his mouth tilt slightly upwards.

The person looked into Eren's eyes and at that moment any suspicions he had about the person not being Levi were drained away. He knew that the man standing in front of him was Levi and he didn't feel any fear due to his gory make up, but only because of his awkward gawking and blushing.

"Uh, hi, er, I, uh-" Eren stuttered wishing that he was anywhere but there.

"What?" Levi asked in a harsh whisper.

"Hi!" Eren yelled and he was so entirely embarrassed that he looked down and couldn't bear to look up again. He never imagined it would've been this awkward. He didn't think it could go _so wrong. _

"Yeah, yeah, hi Eren. I kinda can't talk right now considering I'm working, so go." Levi said as he nudged the taller male.

"Wait!"

"What?" Levi asked again, sounding even more annoyed. He glared at Eren, but he really didn't mean it. It was just the best thing he could do to keep his emotions in check.

"Never mind . . ."

The faint voices of approaching people were starting to be heard so Levi pushed Eren so he would finally start walking away. Even though Levi knew he was being harsh to Eren, he couldn't break out of character or he would be in major trouble. He also didn't want to let his true emotions show, or he didn't want to accidentally say what he was thinking or do anything that he was probably going to regret. He was actually feeling quite nervous and anxious until Eren got there, and then his nervousness multiplied. He didn't want Eren to know that his heart started beating faster once he saw him making his way down the path.

While Levi was stuck in his thoughts, he felt a hand tightly grasp his arm almost to the point of pain. "Don't ever touch my brother like that again. You hear me? Bad shit's gonna go down if you ever do." Mikasa threatened and Levi ignored her.

"Mikasa! Come on!" Eren yelled to his sister. Jean and Marco were waiting at the end. A new section of the attraction was opening on that night and everyone seemed pretty eager to try it. Everyone except for Eren. It was just a very large room that was pitch black, and you had to feel your way through.

"I don't really want to go in." Eren stated.

"Okay, I'll stay out here with you. Jean and Marco can go by themselves."

"No, no, go in. Have fun, Mikasa. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll wait right by the fence over there. It's by the exit, so I can be ready for you guys when you come out." He smiled reassuringly and pointed in the direction of the fence.

"Alright." She sighed. "Promise me you'll be okay? And oh my god- Wait, guys! Come here! Look at Eren's arm. . ."

"What's wrong with it?" Eren asked confused and trying to figure out what they were talking about. He glanced down at his right arm.

"No, Eren, your _other arm._"

A semi-large black and blue bruise was on Eren's left arm. He actually didn't feel it, well, that is until Mikasa pointed it out and poked at it. Eren winced and placed his hand over his bruise to protect it from any more damage.

"Wait, that's from Levi?"

"Yeah, it has to be. It wasn't there before. So help me god if that midget touches you again I'll cut off his-"

"Okay that's enough. Please just go have fun, I'll be out here waiting. He's still working, so he can't do anything."

"Are you completely sure you'll be fine?"

"Yes, Mikasa. You don't need to protect me so much."

She sighed and walked to catch up to and wait in line with the couple they came with. After two minutes, it was their turn and they walked up a few steps and into the pitch black.

Eren pulled out his phone and sighed logging onto tumblr. He blinked and before he was even able to open his eyes again someone had come up behind him and covered his mouth with their hand and began dragging him a little bit into the woods.

Once they were far enough the attacker started speaking."Shh, I'm going to take my hand away from your mouth now. Just don't scream. Or run away." The voice said. "My name is Hanji Zoe. I'm a friend of Levi's."

Eren turned around and started blushing a little. "Levi? Who's Levi? To be honest I have nooooo clue who Levi is."

"Oh come on, kid. Don't play dumb. I know you know who he is. He was talking about you before. And then once he stopped he was actually more cranky and pissy than he usually is. Then when I saw you here again I couldn't take it! I just had to come say hi!"

"Uh. . ." Eren was confused. This was weird. Hanji was weird. She was confusing. "He was talking about me? What did he say? And what does him being cranky have anything to do with me? Also, why the hell were you staring at me before?"

"Okay, so for your first question, yes he was talking about you. For the second one, he just told me and Petra that he met some cute brat named Eren the other night-"

"Who's Petra? And wait, _cute _you say?"

"Petra is also one of our friends. And, well, maybe he didn't say those exact words, but I could see it in his eyes. Trust me, he thinks you're hot and totally wants to bang you!"

"Oh my god- this is so- what even-?!" His words came out angry, but his cheeks betrayed him and became a light pink. Hanji smirked knowingly at his reaction. She found him so adorable and felt like a child who just received a brand new toy they'd been longing for.

"So cute! You're blushing! Also, to answer _your_ third question, I think he was so grouchy before because he missed you and was angry that he never got your number. He's really taken a liking to you, Eren. You're different. You aren't like the douchebags that Levi used to be involved with. Believe me, I am completely experienced with this."

"Experienced with what? Butting into other people's lives and making up lies to tell? I believe that!"

She playfully slapped his arm. "No, silly. I'm experienced with _cute little gay boys who are confused and need some magical guidance from the mystical and amazing Hanji herself. _To answer your last question, because damn you ask a lot of them, I was staring at you because you're like a miracle sent from the friggin Flying Spaghetti Monster itself!"

"Flying Spaghetti Monster?"

At that point Hanji broke out into laughter and Eren pouted.

"Never mind. But anyways, ever since Levi's last relationship failed he has been so damn moody. I mean, it's not like he wasn't acting like a hormonal teenage bitch before then, but ever since they broke up he's been so stressed and bitchy, sometimes I can't even handle it. And I mean I can handle a lot, I'm usually able to put up with all of his pouts and grouchy remarks."

"Can you hurry up and get to where I figure out the point of you dragging me all the way out here?" Eren said slightly annoyed. He was mostly nervous because if Mikasa found out he was gone she would latch onto him and never let go.

"When he was talking about you he smiled."

"So?"

"So? _So?! _Oh my. He never smiles! Like ever! Even on his birthday, and when we convinced him to go to an amusement park and go on roller coasters with us, he never even cracked a ghost of a smile. Even while watching his favorite movie which is in fact a comedy, he never smiles! Do you realize how much of an accomplishment you've made after only one conversation with him?! Can you imagine what would happen if you talked to him all the time? Oh my gosh it would be fan-fricken-tastic!" Hanji exclaimed with so much excitement. Her eyes were gleaming and she was just oozing major fangirlism._  
_

"Uh, yeah. . . Can I go now? My sister will be getting really worried if I'm not out there waiting for her and my friends to come out. You understand that right?"

"Yeah, yeah, Levi gets off at 10:15, wait by the bonfire. Do you like the band that's here?" Eren nodded.

"Perfect! So does Levi. You guys can like chill and listen to them play and make out and stuff while I sit in the bushes and spy on you two!"

"Wait what?! No!"

"Bye bye!" Hanji waved and started running off somewhere.

Eren checked his phone and it was almost 10 o'clock.

He walked back over to the fence right before Jean burst through the exit and fell to his knees.

"Dude, dude! That was so creepy! I'm never going in there again! Is that why you guys made me be the leader? Just to scare me shitless?!"

"Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad. And Jean, you were acting all high and mighty before we walked in and you said it wasn't even going to be scary because you can't see anything. You brought it upon yourself." Marco said while giggling and patting Jean's back lightly. "It's okay, we're out of there now." Marco hugged Jean and he got all flustered.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine now." Jean said harshly. Marco simply sighed and patted Jean on the head.

"Eren! Yeah, we may need to leave soon! Or, like now. . . There was an actor in there and he jumped out at me and I kinda punched him in the face. . ."

"Oh, well I wanted to stay, because um, yeah. . ."

Mikasa sighed, "Do you want me to wait in the car? Like how long are you gonna be?"

"Nah, it's fine. I guess. I'm going to stay for a while, but it all really depends. . ."

"How are you going to get home then?"

"I'll call a taxi or something, I mean Mikasa look at you, you look exhausted. Go home and get some rest, please, for me. You'll be getting sick"

"Wait why is he staying here?" Jean asked.

"Because, uh. . ." Eren racked his brain trying to find a plausible excuse when-

"Because he has a date!" Someone yelled cheerfully from behind Eren.

"Eren! I thought you said you didn't know her!" Mikasa accused angrily while glaring at him.

"Well, I didn't until ten minutes ago! She came up to me and yeah! Please don't be mad!"

"You have a date with her?" Jean asked with suspicion and glanced at her. Marco lightly slapped his arm for being so outspoken and rude about something like that.

"No, no, this is Hanji. She uh, hooked me up with someone, I guess."

"Yep! You bet I did! Also, a taxi won't be necessary. Your date can give you a ride home, or I can."

"Who do you have a date with?"

"Levi." Hanji answered for him happily, grinning like a mad woman.

"No." Mikasa said frustrated. "There's no way. You can't be serious. . ."

Hanji nodded eagerly. "Trust me, I'm a close friend of his. He isn't a creep or anything like that."

"Yeah, I know, but he's pretty abusive. I mean we were talking to him for literally one minute and he already hurt Eren."

"What?"

"Mikasa please don't-"

"Look at Eren's arm. Levi pushed him or hit him or something before and there's a bruise., he _fucking bruised my brother after talking for one minute._" Mikasa said sending Hanji a dark glare.

"Mikasa, please. I'll be fine! Just go home!" Eren shouted at her.

"Dammit, fine. Stay safe, Eren. Call me if you need anything, or if anything happens." She said, gave her brother a hug and then she left.

"Bye douchebag!" Jean screamed while flipping Eren off.

"Bye you shit-head!" Eren screamed back and smiled. He turned back to Hanji and laughed.

"What an interesting bunch you've got there."

"Yeah, well, what can I say? Heh, I love them all so much, even the stupid horse-face. And Armin, he would've been here too but he had to study, or at least that's what he said. He was here the last time and got scared out of his skin. He has the blonde hair and blue eyes. I don't know if you've seen him before." Eren sighed.

"Ah, yes, he's a little cutie." Hanji smiled.

"Whatever you say, Hanji. . ." Eren laughed a little.

"It's about 10:15, how about we go wait by the bonfire for Levi?" Hanji suggested with a smile on her face.

"Let's go." Eren smiled and started making his way towards the bonfire with his new-found friend - more like psychotic love-obsessed woman - Hanji trailing close behind.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter done! Did you guys like it?! I hope you all did c:

Please review!

If you have any ideas I'm completely open to trying them!

I love you all~ XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry if this chapter took too long! But thank you to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed on this story and my Shizaya fic! I love you all so much :)**

* * *

Previous Chapter ~

_"It's about 10:15, how about we go wait by the bonfire for Levi?" Hanji suggested with a smile on her face._

_"Let's go." Eren smiled and started making his way towards the bonfire with his new-found friend - more like psychotic love-obsessed woman - Hanji trailing close behind._

* * *

"What if he doesn't want to talk to me? What if he just wants to go home? What if you're just a psycho and don't really know him and he really doesn't like me or whatever?" Eren face-palmed and sat down on the wooden bench next to the bonfire. "This is so crazy, like, I don't even really know him. Why do I like him?" He looked into the fire wishing that it's hypnotic light and movements and crackling sounds would be able to calm him down.

"Don't worry, it's okay that you feel that way. I guess it's normal when you find your _soulmate_." Hanji smirked and poked Eren lightly.

"But honestly, I do really know him and he's going to want to see you and talk to you. Of course he's probably going to want to go home because he's a grouchy midget, but you'll be fine, I promise. Maybe he'll even take you to his house and you can stay the night if he wants to leave here that badly." Hanji proceeded to wink and nudge Eren's side until he understood what she was implying. Right on cue, Eren's face broke out into a deep shade of red.

"Oh my god you're horrible! That's not gonna happen!"

"You never know, Levi is a grouchy brat and he always has to get what he wants, although I'm sure he'll wanna stay here with you." Hanji sighed thoughtfully tapped her chin. She then jumped up with a wide smile plastered on her face. "I'm gonna go get some hot chocolate, you want some?"

Eren smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure." He pulled out his wallet to pay Hanji for his drink but she smiled and swatted at his hand. "No worries, I got this one." She then skipped up to the concession stand.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Eren tried to relax. He went over a bunch of different scenarios in his mind of what could happen like if Levi pushes him again or if Levi kisses him, and what his own reactions to those would be. He then snorted at the last thought. Levi wasn't going to kiss him, he probably didn't even like him in the first place.

He sucked in a deep breath relishing in the crisp smell of fall and the blazing bonfire in front of him. When he opened his eyes and looked towards the stand, Hanji was no longer waiting there ordering their hot chocolates. He turned around and searched for her, but all he caught a glimpse of was Levi walking out of the exit area where the hayride ends.

His heart started hammering away in his chest and his mind was racing. He abruptly turned away and squeezed his eyes shut. He started frantically tapping his fingers on the wood of the bench and he started squirming slightly. He couldn't figure out what to do. He really wanted to book it and make a mad dash out to the parking lot so he could call for a taxi or call Armin or something, but then he realized this was probably Hanji's plan all along. She wanted to leave him alone for when Levi was finished with work. She _wanted _him to be embarrassed and freak out.

Oh, he was going to get her the next time they meet.

The anticipation was literally killing him, and when he couldn't stand it anymore he turned around to see where Levi was. Levi was standing right behind him and he had his arms crossed with his eyebrow raised giving Eren a quite impatient look.

"Why are you still here? Did your friends seriously leave you here?" Levi asked while sitting on the bench and gazing at Eren.

"I, uh. . . Hanji told me to stay here."

"Wait, you know Shitty-glasses?"

"Uhhh. . . I guess, if that's what you call her. . ."

"Why did she want you to stay here?" Even though his words came out as harsh and rude, inside he really couldn't have been more excited. He couldn't believe that this was really happening, and he honestly felt like he was in a dream.

"Because. . . She just told me that maybe if I wanted to talk to you or whatever I should stay here. . . She told me when you get off of work and where to sit and wait. . . So yeah. . ." Eren replied while looking to his left to avoid the glaring midget on his right side.

"Oh. Well, okay. Why do you even want to talk to me? How long have you been waiting here?" Levi put his arm up onto the back of the bench and for a second Eren got hopeful and thought that maybe he was going to put his arm around him.

"I don't know, you just seem very interesting, and not too long, maybe like ten minutes, but I was with Hanji for a little bit of that time too. So, uh, you want hot chocolate or anything? Hanji went up to get some for us before but I closed my eyes for a minute and when I opened them again she was just gone." Eren smiled and stood up.

"I'd like a coffee. Black. And of course, that's a typical Hanji thing to do. I'm not even surprised with her antics anymore."

"I guess I can agree with you, she does seem like that type of person. And just black, are you sure?" Hanji, secretly spying on them from the bushes glared at Levi and made a mental note to bash his face in the next time she saw him.

"Don't you listen?" Levi questioned back. It was just in his nature to be a teasing sarcastic asshole. He also loved watching the way Eren reacted to the things that he said. It was fucking adorable.

"Yeah, yeah. Jeez." Eren sighed feeling quite exhausted with the conversation already. The taller brunette walked up to the stand to buy their drinks, and in the mean time Levi sat back and enjoyed the view he was getting. He wasn't really one to check out people, but with Eren it was different. Eren actually liked him, right? Isn't that what Hanji said?

Eren started walking back and doing an awkward dance thing trying to not burn his hands on the hot cups. He realized that carrying two blazing hot cups full of easily spill-able liquid and a funnel cake was a bad idea, but he didn't think it would be _that _hard. Not until. . .

"Levi, Levi! Hurry up and take your fucking cup before I-" And there went the styrofoam cup full of piping hot coffee all over Levi's shirt and pants.

"Hehe. . . Oops."

"You fucking idiot! How hard is it to carry back two drinks? Wait, don't answer that, I already know the answer! Obviously it's _too _fucking hard. Although, it is _you _we are talking about. Ugh. Well, anything you had planned for tonight is ruined, you shitty brat. Thanks." Levi sighed and stood up.

"Well, sor_ry. _At least I'm not a pissy demanding controlling asshole who thinks he knows everything about me after literally one conversation!" And that marked the end of Levi's patience for the night. You can't blame him though, getting hot coffee spilled all over you two minutes after a date starts is a pretty big bummer.

"Listen, I'm tired and you've just pissed me off really bad, so I suggest you leave me alone, Eren."

"Wait where are you going?" Eren tried to grab Levi's arm but didn't succeed, Levi would've just snagged it away in his annoyed state anyways. Eren decided to follow him after quickly grabbing some napkins.

"Where does it look like? To my car. Home. Somewhere away from you." They began walking down a dark quiet path towards the exit of the attraction. Levi was completely and utterly humiliated and wanted nothing to do with the stupid cute brunette who made him feel that way.

"I'm sorry, don't leave. It's not like I spilled that on you on purpose. I would've been laughing if I did, not trying to apologize. I actually feel like a complete retard right now, okay? Do you know how embarrassing it is to spill hot coffee all over your first date?" Levi's heart beat faster and he slowed down his pace a little but still continued to ignore Eren. "And yes, first date as in this is the first date I've ever been on."

"Are you ignoring me? Oh my god, you're so dramatic." Eren rolled his eyes and continued following Levi.

Eventually the reached Levi's car and Eren's mood did a complete 180 when they got there. He was in absolute awe at the sight of Levi's amazing car. He almost wanted to hug it. . .

"Oh shit, you have a nice car!" Eren said totally enthralled by the shine and sparkle of Levi's car.

"Yeah. Thanks, dipshit." Levi sighed and put his hand up to his face. "How are you getting home?"

"Oh you see, well, about that. . . Either a taxi or Hanji, but since Hanji disappeared, I guess a taxi."

Levi took one glance at Eren's slightly red face and his hand scratching awkwardly at the back of his neck before muttering, "Get in."

"What?"

"You really don't listen, do you? Get in the car. I'll drive you home. You just need to tell me where you live." Levi asked while opening up the drivers side door to get in.

Eren explained to Levi where he lived and he got into the car.

"Uh. . . I brought napkins. You know. . . Considering I kinda made a mess all over you."

"Brat, do you even realize what you just said?" Levi asked in the most uncaring voice he could manage. Eren had to look at Levi to see how his voice was in contrast to his facial expression. He was sitting there with the grin on his face and trying to cover it up with his hand. It wasn't something that Levi liked to admit, but he did have a really dirty mind.

"Uh, oh my god, obviously I didn't mean it like _that! _You're so messed up!" Eren proceeded to hide his face under his arm and wait for Levi to start the car. A few seconds later, Eren looked up. "Wait, did I just see a _smile_?"

"Oh be quiet. Just give me the napkins."

"Nah." Eren didn't do what he was told. Instead, he began unbuttoning Levi's shirt so he could at least clean up a little bit of the coffee. It would have been a very sensual moment if it weren't for Eren's fumbling and shaking hands and how tightly he was gripping Levi's shirt.

"What do you think you're doing, or failing to do?"

"Be quiet. Just let me finish." Eren's eye twitched slightly as he replied to Levi still trying to get the soaked shirt off of him.

"A little cooperation from you would be much appreciated." Eren said in a sarcastic tone. Levi then shrugged off his shirt and shivered considering it wasn't all that warm in the car.

Eren glanced at Levi's chest and began laughing loudly. "Pfttt, L-Levi, is it a little cold in here for you? Haha! Dude, how can your nipples get so, so. . ." Eren poked one and continued giggling, "How can they get so hard? How's th-that even fucking possible? Oh god, I can't breathe. You're too funny."

Levi looked down, covered his chest and then slapped Eren across the face.

"Shut up. . ." He sighed and looked away. He was actually very embarrassed, and especially at the fact that Eren thought his body's reactions to the temperature were so damn funny. It was only normal and natural, it shouldn't be so fucking hilarious.

Levi mentally face-palmed. _"Why am I so sensitive today? Well, whatever the reason this shit's gotta stop."  
_

Eren smirked because began gently wiping the sticky coffee off of Levi's totally toned chest. He just wanted to get all of the coffee off of the top of his body at least, because Levi could deal with the lower half himself.

At first Eren just wanted to make Levi get out of his pissed off mood, but soon enough he was actually enjoying the contact that they were sharing. It was nice and calming. . . He softly continued wiping the coffee off until it was almost gone and he let his fingers drift wherever they felt like going. They landed on Levi's rock hard stomach, where rippling muscles were sprouting up.

"Oh. My. God. Are you fucking kidding me? You have _abs?!_ I don't know how I missed them when you took your shirt off!"

"Yeah, I just bought them." Levi replied with a caustic flare to his words.

"Ugh, I'm so jealous. . . I'm just like all jiggly down there."

"I bet you aren't." Levi sighed and reached over to lift up Eren's shirt. Suddenly a sea of laughter filled the car and Eren was clutching at his stomach and trying to shoo Levi's hands away. Levi was confused. He had barely touched him and he was already laughing like a madman.

"Wow Eren. I would've never pinned you as the ticklish type."

"Yeah. . . Well there's a lot of things that you don't know about me." Eren said while trying to continue at cleaning Levi without spasming and jumping around because of Levi's roaming hands which were clearly very intent on tickling him until he was almost ready to piss himself.

Levi continued to tickle and tease Eren's stomach and before he knew it he felt a large force hit his nose, and then it was followed by a numbing sort of pain and his eyes starting to water. "What the fuck was that?" He asked before he realized what happened. Eren just punched him in the nose.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! You shouldn't have started tickling me though because I go crazy and lose control when I'm tickled- I'm so sorry!" Eren apologized and apologized until Levi raised his hand to signal him to stop talking.

"Yeah. It's fine. Let's just go." Levi was becoming very annoyed with this brat very quickly. Again. He started the car and waited a few seconds before starting to pull out of the parking lot. He was planning to have a great night with Eren and get to know each other better and maybe even have some sloppy make outs, but no. He didn't really get any of that.

"Wait. . . I feel really bad. I'm sorry." Eren said once more before getting an idea. "And even though I fucked up a lot, I still had a lot of fun spending time with you. . ."

His heart felt like it was going to pop out of his chest like what would happen in a cheap Valentine's Day card because of how rapidly it was beating. He knew that this would determine the future of their relationship or whatever they were. Deciding not to wait any longer, Eren leaned over and gently placed his lips on the tip of Levi's nose, hoping that would be a good enough payment for now for the damage he had caused to Levi's precious face.

Eren expected Levi to say something or freak out, but all he did was blush ever so slightly, and begin driving in the direction of his apartment complex, not saying another word for the entire drive.

* * *

**My laptop is being a shit-head. It randomly makes me disconnect from the internet and it doesn't let me reconnect. It's weird. It doesn't happen all the time but it seems like whenever I try to come on here and edit/rewrite/post stuff it gets all fucked up and won't let me save anything. **

**Just a few minutes ago I realized I had an update ready for my laptop, so it just finished updating, I hope I don't have any more problems or updates for this story and any new ones I post will be really off and not so frequent. **

**Anyways though, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wasn't too crazy about it myself and I really hope it wasn't a disappointment to anyone, but please review and tell me what you thought of it. c: **

**~ Hayley **


	6. Chapter 6

**Meh. Writer's Block, procrastination, and sad feelings have just given me no motivation to do anything lately. I'll explain more at the end.**

* * *

Levi pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex Eren lives at and both of them sat there in silence. Every second that they were silent in the car added to the level of awkwardness and the overall uncomfortable aura. Neither one of them wanted to break the silence, mostly because neither knew how without doing so in an odd way.

After another agonizing 30 seconds, Eren decided to speak up. "Uh, well thank you for driving me home. . . You know you really didn't have to. I really appreciate it." He smiled warmly and glanced up to look at one of the windows that belonged to him and his friends' apartment. It was Mikasa's bedroom window and her light was on. He sighed heavily, he really didn't want her to be up waiting for him because there were only two reasons why she would wait up for him. One would be because she was extremely worried, he doubted that was why though, and the other one would be because she is blazing with rage just waiting for him to walk through the door so she could hound him with questions and scold him.

"Yeah. No problem." Levi muttered not even daring to look at Eren. "Thanks for staying to see me, I guess. . ."

"What?" Eren asked. He honestly didn't hear because he was too busy stressing over what monstrosity was awaiting his arrival in the apartment. He could just see her now, standing there with a pout on her face and her hands in fists.

"I said it was no problem, that's all." Levi crossed his arms and continued looking to the left. He noticed a tall man leaning against a pole smoking a cigarette and immediately felt protective of Eren. He knew it shouldn't even bother him, but still. . . It was late at night, most of the lights in the complex were out, and he just felt the need to be cautious.

"Okay. Hey uh," Eren blushed, although he didn't know why. "Can I have your number or something?" Eren didn't know why he blushed while asking such a simple question. He'd already kinda kissed Levi, so it shouldn't have been a big deal.

Levi smirked. _"He's just too damn cute. I mean seriously, how is that even possible?" _

"Duh. Gimme your phone, I'll type it in." Levi kept a bored expression on his face even though on the inside he was freaking out and ecstatic. Eren pulled out his phone and handed it to Levi.

Levi took another glance at the man sucking on his cigarette before hurriedly typing in his number. He was suspicious of this guy, although he really had no reason to be. The guy hadn't done anything to make himself seem suspicious. He was just probably a random man coming out for a cigarette when it was most peaceful out.

"I better get going. . . Mikasa is totally gonna freak if I walk in any later, she's probably a worried mess in there." Eren looked down and sighed. He really didn't want to leave Levi. He was having a great time even if a lot of it were his fuck-ups and it was awkward.

"Bye, Eren. I'll see you soon." Levi said as Eren stepped out of the car and waved to him. Eren jogged towards the entrance and jumped suddenly when he heard a sound and saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Uhm, hi. . . You scared me. Hah, hah. . ." Eren scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh, me? Sorry kid. Didn't mean to." The guy took one last drag of his cigarette and tossed it to the side while he began walking towards what Eren assumed was his apartment. "Where we ya out this late? And by yourself nonetheless, it's dangerous." _"Well then. . ."_

"Oh, I was just hanging out with a friend. . . We both just lost track of time." Eren answered slowly, feeling slightly nervous.

"A girl?" The man smirked and he sort of looked proud. It was a look Eren imagined a father would give to his son when he found his first girlfriend. Eren almost laughed out loud at that thought. _"Why is he asking that?" _Eren thought to himself.

"No, sir."

"I see," He chuckled. "Well, I best be goin'. Gotta get to sleep, got a long day tomorrow. G'night, kid." The man waved shortly before continuing on ahead of Eren.

Eren had no other choice than to follow closely behind the guy. After all, he was only walking to his apartment. A few seconds later the man turned around and smirked at Eren.

"Followin' me, are ya?" The man's personality seemed like it did a complete 180. This man turned around and smirked evilly, and that was when Eren got a good look at the his face.

It was somewhat wrinkly, his nose looked slightly crooked, and his eyes. . . They were scary and cold. Eren stopped in his tracks and looked back to see if Levi's car was still there, but of course he couldn't see it because it was around the corner. He was ready to run back to him. He had a weird feeling about that guy since he first saw him. Because, well, wasn't it creepy for him just to be standing in the shadows there? And who the hell tries to make small talk at this late hour?

"What? Oh, no, sir, you've got it all wrong. I actually live around here. I live in this direction too. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come off like that."

"Ah, so polite. You're a cute one. I sure would've liked to have someone like you when I was your age. Your _friend _is a lucky man. But I guess he won't be for too long, now will he?"

"Uh. . ."

"Anyways, that's why I've gotta do this, kid. You're just too perfect to pass up now. Just come with me without struggle and everything will be fine."

Eren's hands became clammy and his legs felt like jello. He was terrified. His heart started beating unusually fast and his chest felt all cold inside. He thought he was going to pass out, and he couldn't fucking think. He completely stalled, he was literally rooted down to the spot he was standing in.

_"Breathe, breathe, remember to breathe! Or wait, no- RUN! SCREAM! DO SOMETHING!" _Eren's body didn't come into his control for a few more seconds and the man had already grabbed his arm tightly and tried to drag him away.

"No, no, let me go! Let go of me you old creep!" Suddenly all of Eren's fears went away and he became full of rage and he caught the man off guard by punching him as hard as he could in the jaw. He did it once more and he heard a crack. The man finally let go to hold his jaw that was now throbbing and growled.

"Get back here, you son of a bitch! You won't get away from me that easily!"

Eren began running down the dimly lit sidewalk and around the corner to where Levi's car was still parked, hopefully.

Eren was dancing around the line of fear and anger. His thoughts were racing and he felt like he was going to die. He couldn't breathe but he still continued sprinting to find someone to help him.

Levi was just beginning to pull out when Eren came screaming and banging on the window.

"Levi, Levi! Fuck!" He couldn't even speak. His words, or lack of, were coming out all jumbled and mixed up.

"Guy! There!" Eren shouted and pointed to the man who was barreling towards them.

"Eren, calm down. It's going to be okay. Sit in the car and lock the doors."

Eren did as he was told and watched fearfully as Levi approached the man who was at least a foot taller than him.

"Just who the hell are you?" The man asked. "Oh wait, I don't care!" The man took a swing at Levi, but he missed completely. "You bastard! You ruined everything! I would've gotten him if it weren't for you! Do you know what happens to people who get in my way?"

"No. And I don't care either." Levi said with his arms crossed. His expression was as blank as ever.

The man then pulled out a knife. "Scared yet?" The man smirked and chuckled evilly, expecting to get some reaction out of Levi. Levi didn't even flinch.

"No. It's actually amusing that a big man like you feels the need to carry such a weapon and try to use it against _me._ What exactly are you going to accomplish with that anyway?"

"Just shut up!"

"I mean, if you use it against me and you claim it was _self-defense _you'd look like a fucking pussy. If you're trying to scare me away, it's pointless. If I wasn't intimidated by your obvious height advantage, I wouldn't be intimidated by something like that. You're just a coward. And if you happen to kill me, every cop in the entire damn area will be looking for you. So, that was a really stupid move." Levi said. He was unfazed by anything this man would do.

Eren knew what he had to do. While they were arguing, he silently slipped out of the car and saw something glistening on the ground. As he got closer he realized it was something that could be useful. It was a glass beer bottle. He tried his best to sneak up behind the man and he succeeded. He struck the man in the back of the head and hit him one more time just in case.

Levi's eyes widened slightly and he ran over to Eren. He immediately hugged him and Eren just stood there, holding the broken bottle in his right hand. He was trembling and he was starting to sob.

"L-Levi. . .Is he dead?"

"I-I don't think so." Levi knelt down and checked for a pulse. "No, no, Eren, he's fine. Okay? You just knocked him out. It's okay. You're okay."

That calmed him down slightly. Levi knew how scary it was to be in a situation like this. He'd been in one just like it before. He just wanted to be there for Eren because he knew how it was. However, Eren's calm mood didn't last long because Mikasa darted toward them and asked a bunch of questions, and glaring at Levi after each one of them.

"Eren. . . Are you alright? What happened? Is he dead? Oh my god, okay, let me call Annie or something. We gotta find somewhere to hide the body. Holy shit. Why did you do it?"

In a matter of minutes Levi had explained everything for Eren because he could barely speak. He was still petrified that he could have possibly killed a man. Soon enough the police arrived and everyone explained the story, and then the man woke up in handcuffs.

"Hey, where the hell am I?! What happened?!" The man bellowed and started squirming around.

"Sir, you are under arrest for the murder of your wife and the kidnapping of three teenage boys and almost a fourth one."

The man groaned and glared at Eren and Levi. "I'll get you, don't you worry boys. And when I do get out, I'll kill ya, both of ya!" The first cop then slammed the car door and all they could hear were muffled screams from the man.

"Don't worry about him. Well, thank you two. I know what happened to you must have been traumatizing, but you were very brave. You helped us catch that man. We've actually been looking for him for months. So, good job, you're better than a team of police officers." The second cop smiled and got in the car with his fellow officer and they drove away.

"Uh. . . That was something, huh?" Eren asked in an odd tone of voice. He glanced at Mikasa and Levi and sighed. He wasn't sure how to feel at this point. He wasn't even sure if he was feeling anything.

"You were really brave Eren. I'm proud of you, and I'm sure mom would be too." She smiled and patted his arm.

"Hey, wait, where's Armin?"

"He's sleeping. He fell asleep just before I came outside."

"Oh, okay. It's going to be hard to explain that to him. I'm actually surprised he didn't wake up, or any of our neighbors either." Eren sighed and Mikasa grabbed his arm lightly.

"Come on, lets go inside."

"Come on Levi. You can come too." Eren reached his hand out but Levi rejected him. Eren was confused but continued walking and he was relieved when he heard light footsteps behind him.

They walked inside and sat down at the table.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get Armin. He'll be devastated in the morning if he figures out that we didn't tell him something so important."

Eren nodded and he glared at Levi.

"Why the fuck are you so pissed?" Eren growled slamming his hands on the table.

". . ."

When he was met he realized he needed to use a different approach. "Levi. . ." His tone changed. He was more pleading now. "Are you mad at me?"

"No. I'm just. . . I don't know. You could've gotten really hurt by doing that." Levi looked at Eren and sighed. "And that makes me worried. . . All I wanted to do was protect you tonight, and when you did that it actually scared me because I thought that guy was going to turn around and fucking choke you or something. Just don't do stupid shit like that anymore. Okay?"

Eren hugged Levi tightly and smiled, "Okay, Levi. Whatever you say."

x.x.x

A minute later Armin ran into the kitchen. He was still half-asleep and almost ran right into the edge of the counter-top.

"Eren! Are you alright?"

Eren unlatched himself from Levi and smiled at Armin. "Yeah, Armin. I'm all good now. . ."

They re-explained the story for the blonde-haired male and by then it was the early morning hours. Armin rubbed his eyes and hugged Eren and Mikasa quickly whispering something about how he never wanted to lose them, and then sheepishly grinned at Levi because he really had nothing to say.

"This has been such a long night. I'm so tired." Eren said with a yawn. Two others agreed with him yawning as well.

"I'm gonna get back to bed, I guess. . ." Armin waved sleepily and stumbled back into his room.

"G'night Arminnnnnnn."

"I'd better get going then. Goodnight, Eren." Levi said while waving shortly and simply glancing at Mikasa.

"No stay. . . Please. It's so late, and you look tired. Just stay. . ." Eren said while tugging on Levi's arm. "We can sleep on the couch."

_"We?" _Mikasa repeated. "Who's we? I'm sure he can sleep by himself out here. I mean he is a grown man." Mikasa's face became grim and dark and Eren shuddered.

"Well, yeah, he _could, _but I want to stay out here too."

"Eren."

"Mikasa. You need to stop babying me, I'm not a little child anymore. And believe me, you will always be important to me because we are family, and just because we're grown up doesn't mean I'm going to forget you. You need to calm down because enough is enough."

"Alright. . . I didn't realize how I was acting, I'm really sorry."

"It's fine. Goodnight, Mikasa."

Levi just sat on the couch. "You done with your moment now?" He placed his arm on the back of the couch and glanced at both of them. Mikasa didn't even look at him. She just walked into her room and softly shut the door.

"So. Fricken. Tired." Eren jumped onto the couch and sighed in relief. "Tonight was crazy. I don't even understand just exactly what happened yet. I just wanna sleep." Not even thirty seconds later Eren began snoring and Levi kicked him to wake him up.

"Where do you have blankets?"

"In. . . The thing. . . Over there. . ."

"The closet? Eren, wake the fuck up before I break your goddamn arm. Eren? Eren. You've got three seconds. One. . . Two. . . Three." Levi grabbed Eren's wrists and dragged him up from the couch and into a standing position.

"Wha-?"

"Go get a blanket. I'm tired."

"Aww, Levi, you know you could've just cuddled with me. I'm warm, I promise." Eren began leaning into Levi with all of his weight. Unfortunately, he wasn't amused.

"You've got three seconds to get a blanket before I go get your sister."

"Why are you so cranky?" Eren questioned as he stumbled quickly to try to get a blanket.

"Because I'm fucking tired. I actually had work today. Unlike some people."

"Yeah, yeah, shhhhh. I'm tired too but you're like. . . Anyways let's just lay down."

They tried to situate themselves comfortably on the somewhat small couch for about five minutes until Levi decided he'd had enough. He pulled a groggy Eren down onto the floor with him and grabbed two of the small pillows that were on the couch. He laid down next to Eren, very very close to him and tried to adjust the blanket so it was equally covering them. His efforts didn't pay off, though.

_"Did he grab the smallest fucking blanket he could find? Oh my god. This is like a fucking towel." _Levi thought angrily. He shivered slightly. He shifted closer to Eren and wrapped his arms around him. _"I'm only doing this because I'm fucking cold. Thats why." _He had almost thoroughly convinced himself of that before he felt a strong arm drape itself across his waist and drifted off to one of the best and most peaceful slumbers he had had in a long time.

* * *

**Another chapter done! *u***

**So, in the beginning I mentioned a few reasons about why this chapter was so. . . EHHHHHH. First of all, yes, writers block. I could not think of anything. I had plots in my head but I couldn't figure out the an idea until I began writing. **

**Second of all, yes, procrastination. I've been wanting to try write this chapter for a while. I usually have the next chapter done as well when I post, but I kept saying to myself, "Oh I'll do it tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow." and then it just never got started. This would've been out earlier but yeah. Shit happens, I guess. **

**Third is because of stupid shitty sad feelings. I just feel more sad than usual and my friend and I just lost someone very close to us. I don't think she will be writing this with me anymore or editing it either. There's just too much going on. She's always super busy and isn't as into writing this anymore as I am.**

**Also, I have a lot of school work to do before I go on vacation which will be like August 11th. So yeah. . .**

**I'm trying my best for you guys. I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter .-. **

**Thank you to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed. **

**Even a small little review that only takes like 5 seconds to type makes me smile and feel happy and like I'm actually doing something right for once.**

**I love you all c: **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hai peeps c:! GAAAHHHH I'M SO SORRY D: I'm a terrible person, I know ;-;. but I'd like to thank everyone for being so patient in waiting for this story to be updated :3. I'd also like to thank everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed on this story because it just makes me so extremely happy! I'll say more stuff at the end of this chapter, but for now lets get on with the story :D!**

* * *

Levi woke up fairly early, around seven a.m. and looked around. He tried to get up but he was being squeezed and snuggled like a fucking teddy bear. He groaned and tried to move, but only to be hugged tighter. He knew what he had to do. He slid his hand down to Eren's ass and pinched it hard and kept pinching it until he heard a loud groan from Eren.

"Eren, I suggest you let go of me or I swear I will not hesitate to piss all over you." And just like that, the arms that were caging him in let go and he was free to get up and go drain his bladder. He stood up and stretched, only to be giggled at by Armin who was sitting at the table drinking coffee and doing something on his phone.

"You two are just too cute, I'm not even sorry about this." Armin started laughing more as Levi's voice was heard being played back from his phone.

Levi mentally face-palmed and just walked into the hallway. He actually didn't know where the bathroom was and accidentally opened up Mikasa's door instead.

"Oh yeah, bathroom is the first door on the left. . . Not the right. . . Heheh." Levi grumbled something in response and walked in to the bathroom and then slammed the door. As soon as the door slammed, Eren jumped up and grinned widely. He wanted to talk to Armin about everything but he wanted to wait until Levi was gone from the room for a few minutes.

Immediately Armin glanced towards Eren and smirked. "Nice guy you got there." The blonde said and tried to wink, but ended up just blinking. This caused both Eren and Armin to chuckle lightly.

"Yeah, sure." Eren said and stood up to stretch and then he walked over and sat next to Armin.

"I just, I can't even believe last night happened. It seems surreal, you know? It seems like it was all just a nightmare and I feel so weird now." He shivered and fixed his eyes on the window that was near the sink.

"Yeah, I can agree with you on that one. I mean, I wasn't even out there to witness it for myself when it happened and it still scares me. It's horrifying to think there's creepy people like that in our hometown. You see it all over the news about it happening hundreds of miles away, but it never seems like it could happen here." He took a small sip of his coffee and sighed heavily.

"Like I don't even know how to cope with all of that. I've never been so scared in my entire life."

"It's just going to take some time, I think. But soon enough you'll feel better." Armin smiled and gently patted Eren's arm. Armin stood up and dumped out the rest of his coffee in the sink and sat on the couch.

Soon enough Eren heard the bathroom door opening and he was actually kinda nervous to look over. He wasn't even sure if anything happened between him and Levi at all last night, he thought it was just a dream.

"Oi, Eren, what do you want me to do?" Levi questioned, looking crankier than usual.

"What do you mean?" Eren stood up and walked over to the cabinet looking for something to eat, trying to act casual, but failing miserably, and attempting to avoid eye contact with Levi.

"Do you want me to leave or are you planning on doing anything today?"

"Oh, um, you can stay if you'd like. I'm planning on going shopping later, but you don't have to come with me."

"Okay. Can I use your shower?" Levi asked. Eren nodded, still focused on trying to find something to eat and not look at Levi.

When he heard the bathroom door close gently he let out a relieved sigh and grabbed some cereal and started eating.

"Are you avoiding him?" Armin casually asked while typing something on his phone.

"Pft. No." Eren calmly answered while shoveling spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth. He didn't want to admit it, even though it was pretty obvious. He heard a soft "mhm" from Armin and knew he didn't believe a word he was saying. Eren finished his cereal and placed his bowl in the sink. "Well, I'm gonna go get changed."

Eren changed out of his clothes and sat on his bed. He peered out of his window and smiled at the city below. He never really did like the city, but he decided that it was finally starting to grow on him a little. He stretched his arms up and yawned, feeling like he was going to have an amazing day.

Eren stood up and walked towards his bedroom door. He opened it and walked right into Levi, who had a blue towel wrapped lightly around his waist and was dripping all over the floor.

"Tch. Brat. Move."

"Whaaaa? Levi, um, what are you doing?" Eren asked while his face grew into a dark red shade. Now he was excited. He had more time to look at those perfectly sculpted and gorgeous abs - or so he thought he did. He was fairly disappointed when Levi smirked and turned around to face the window and hide his amazing muscles.

"Okay, so um, you came in my room just to frustrate me and soak my floor?" Eren asked, slightly irritated because Levi was well aware of what he was doing.

"As much as you may think so, no, I actually came in here because I need to borrow some of your clothes, and believe me, this is the last thing I wanted to do. I clearly have no choice though."

"Why?"

"Well, idiot, I'm not just going to put my dirty clothes back on that I wore before I took a shower. Duh. Don't you know anything about hygiene?"

"Oh, okay. Well you can pick out your own stuff. I really don't mind," - he actually felt very special and thought that it was adorable that Levi would ever want to wear his clothes - "I'm going to go take a shower now, but when you're done just go and hang out with Mikasa and Armin or something." Eren smiled and hastily found an outfit to wear after he was done showering.

"Yeah, yeah."

Levi didn't even wait until the door was closed to drop his towel. He really didn't care if Eren saw anything or not, in fact, he was sort of hoping he did.

In a slight rush, Eren slammed his bedroom door shut and covered his face with his hands. _"WHAT. DID. I. JUST. SEE?!" _Heavy breathing and a guilty feeling ensued, but finally he managed to calm down and he went into the bathroom to take a quick shower so that Levi wouldn't complain about him being smelly or anything like that. He sneered, the bastard would probably come up with an entire fucking paragraph of insults about his poor hygiene if he didn't take a shower, that was such a Levi-like thing to do.

Eren sighed and

Sitting on the couch were Mikasa and Armin and they were both watching TV. It took Eren a few seconds to realize what they were watching and when he did, he ran over to the couch and scolded them for not telling him that they were watching it.

"You guys. . . You know that American Horror Story is like, my favorite show. How could you do this to me?!" Eren questioned while forcing Armin and Mikasa to squish together so he could fit on their small couch.

Levi walked into the living room wearing Eren's slightly baggy clothes and drying his hair with the towel. To Eren, Levi looked like a literal god standing there. He was so beautiful. "_Damn... He seriously is so hot. Like, hella hot. How can that even be possible?_" Eren asked himself

"Eren, you shouldn't be so childish."

"Huh? What do you me-"

Just then, Levi stole the remote right out of Mikasa's hands and laid down on top of the three friends. He smirked and began rewinding the episode because he too was a huge fan of American Horror Story.

"See? Don't complain about things like a child. There are many ways to handle things without uselessly complaining."

"Um. . ."

"What?"

"Dude, Mikasa looks like she's ready to explode. . ." Eren said. Levi looked over his shoulder at the red-faced fuming woman and sneered at her. "Are you all this childish?"

"Get. Off. Of. Me." The black-haired woman growled darkly and proceeded to shove Levi off of her. She stood up, brushed herself off and stormed off into her room.

Armin and Eren couldn't help but giggle at their nonsense. Eren smiled and drifted off into a thankful daydream. He was so glad he met Hanji and he was so glad that he decided to listen to her and actually talk to Levi. Even though he's spent an unreasonably short time with Levi, he feels like he already knows so much about them and like they're been together forever. He already can't imagine life without him in it.

"Eren? Eren, hellloooo?" Armin waved and snapped his fingers in front of his friend's face. "You totally just zoned out for a minute there. We were trying to talk to you."

"Oh, hehe, sorry guys." Eren laughed a little and rubbed the back of his neck.

Levi sat down next to Eren and sighed. "Your sister is like, fucking crazy."

"Haha, well, she's just over-protective. It's always just been the three of us and a small group of friends for basically our whole life. She has a hard time letting people in. She'll warm up to you eventually." Eren offered a kind smile, but Levi scoffed in return.

"Like I care. If she hates me, that's not my problem nor my concern. Sorry to tell you." Levi said and shrugged. "Well, actually I'm not sorry, but you get my point." He then un-paused American Horror Story and smiled ever so slightly. He finally felt like he was at peace with who he was with and how his life was at the time.

* * *

**I AM SO FRICKEN SORRY OKAY. LIKE, IDK I HAVE HAD NO INSPIRATION AND ITS GONNA BE A WHILE UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER IS POSTED AND STUFF AND I JUST IM SORRY ;-; Sorry that this chapter is so short and its like, not even good just please hang in there I promise I'll make it better just give me time ;_;. ily all **


End file.
